Moonlight
by colourful-sand-dollar
Summary: "Someone knelt down beside her, and she felt both Draco's and Blaise's hands on her shoulders. This calmed her, and her weeping slowly subsided." A story about Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, and their lives. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** Hello all! In my moment of writer's block for the other story, She's a Keeper, I have written this lovely little one-shot (I just needed something to coax me on!). Basically it focuses on the relationship between sisters Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and their relationships with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. There are some dark moments, and lovey-dovey mushy moments. Even some next gen! Stay tuned!

* * *

Daphne's glare was enough to unsettle every witch and wizard in the room. This was her night, _her_ night. Not _her sister's_ night.

But if that were true, why was nearly every male in the room wistfully watching her _baby_ sister. It was clear that the Ravenclaw soon to be fifth year stood out in the crowd of Slytherins. Especially since most of Daphne's housemates knew of Astoria's betrayal, having joined Dumbledore's Army with her _friend_ Looney Lovegood.

Yet here she was, being accepted as if she was a Slytherin herself. Daphne had to restrain herself from biting her nails, an old ugly habit of hers. Instead, she sat on her hands, ensuring her emerald green satin gown stayed smooth and wrinkle-free. It gracefully contrasted with the lacy navy blue dress that her sister donned.

"What's wrong love?" a voice from behind her sneered.

"Zabini, you know bloody well what's wrong," she echoed his sneer, not enjoying the company she had gained.

"What, no love for your darling sister? She seems to be making an impression," he smirked.

"If she doesn't stop soon, my four inch heel will make an impression in her face," steam seemed to pour from her ears and a low growl began in her throat, emanating from within.

"Breathe Greengrass," he soothed as she stopped growling he continued, "Besides, you have a boyfriend. No need to feel jealous," he placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

Daphne knew she should stop him. Everyone knew Blaise loved her, but she had a boyfriend. It was not appropriate the way he acted around her, especially since she was involved with his best friend. If Daphne wasn't already with Draco, she'd probably have given Blaise a chance though.

But her love for Draco was more important to her. No one knew how much he secretly hated his father, how he had confided in her what really happened atop the Astronomy Tower just months ago, and why he had to do what he did. She believed him of course, his sincerity was obvious.

Blaise suddenly interrupted her thoughts; "Walk outside with me?" his voice seemed rushed and insistent, like he was trying to distract her.

Daphne was about to decline, when her gaze froze upon a couple dead center on the dance floor. They stood out from the other pairs, and in Daphne's opinion, were dancing way too close for her liking.

A glare slid back onto her face, masking the pain she felt. There, with her arms wrapped tightly around _his_ neck, was Astoria, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin being sent in Daphne's direction. _He_ had his hands very low on her waist, holding her tightly to him. He gazed down at Astoria, the very same gaze he reserved for Daphne on such occasions, when they were having an intimate moment.

Daphne's breath hitched. "OK," she whispered to Blaise, "Let's go," she grasped his hand as if it were a lifeline, and lead him out to the garden that surrounded the Greengrass property.

Above, the moon shone brightly through the clouds that draped the sky. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as she followed the path, her hand intertwined with Blaise's.

"Daphne…" Blaise began.

Daphne turned towards him, and the fact that the moonlight was making Blaise even more handsome caught her eye.

"Kiss me," she hissed.

"What – ?" but Daphne didn't let him finish his question, interrupting his words by capturing his lips with her own, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Instinctively, she deepened the kiss. At first, Blaise hesitated, but he soon began responding just as feverishly.

She heard a collective gasp behind her, but she didn't care. Daphne needed someone to distract her, now. She normally wasn't like this, though. Before Draco, Daphne was one of the quieter Slytherins. If she hadn't been placed in Slytherin, her mother swore she'd be in Ravenclaw like her sister, comparing Astoria's grades to Daphne's, they were almost identical, although while Daphne succeeded in Charms and Potions, Astoria achieved higher grades in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

That was how it always was for Daphne and Astoria. Comparisons, picking out parts of their lives and pinning them up against each other in a competition so to speak.

But when Daphne began being noticed by Draco she changed, and not always for the better. Her grades had slipped slightly, she was tired all the time from sneaking around with him, and her mind was constantly elsewhere. Mrs. Greengrass feared Draco had not changed her daughter for the better, but they were in love, so she had never intervened, only left to hope it was just a phase.

The 'phase' had lasted just over a year, up until this very night. Seeing Draco with his arms around her younger sister completely woke her up. Draco was bringing her down. Yes, she loved him, but was he right for her? Was Blaise?

Daphne broke the kiss off, wiping the tears that had streaked down her face. "I-I'm sorry," she spluttered through her finished tears. Looking behind her she felt pain sear through her heart. There was Draco, standing stock still, frozen under the moonlight, a stone cold gaze was in his eyes as he stared at her and Blaise.

His hand was interlocked with Astoria's.

"Don't even start with me," Daphne hissed at him.

"Astoria, I think it's time we went inside," Blaise said, grasping the younger girl's arm, he dragged her back in the house, ignoring her protests.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" Draco growled at her.

"Just because my sister got the Veela blood of the family, doesn't mean you have to moon over her while I'm standing right there, _on my birthday_," she could feel the tears returning.

"It's not always about you Daphne," he said stonily.

Daphne felt like she had been slapped in the face. That was the harshest thing anyone had ever said to her. Honestly, she had never really had anyone say something mean to her. Sure there were a few snide remarks here and there, but nothing so filled with hatred.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But, you're my _boyfriend_, and tonight's my _seventeenth_ birthday. It's not just any birthday Draco. It's special to me," her fingers tapped slightly on her wand holster that was on her thigh inside her gown. "I can do magic any time now, like you," she tried to smile, but the attempt was worthless.

"There you go again Daphne," he hissed at her, "_My_ boyfriend, _my_ seventeenth birthday, special to _me_."

She could feel her heart breaking. Daphne wasn't selfish, was she? Daphne honestly could not remember any single time she had acted selfish, unless she had a special reason to be. Like tonight, for example. If anyone in the family was selfish, it was Astoria. She pointed this fact out.

"Don't you go throwing any blame on your sister! At least she attempted to socialize! You just sat and moped all night! And then you're out here, snogging my _best friend_! How can I ever trust you again?"

"You seem to have already made up your mind then," Daphne sniffed back the last of her tears, "And it appears I have no say in the matter. I don't understand, maybe someday I will, but…"

"Just shut up!" he suddenly screamed at her. Daphne cowered at the sound of his booming voice. Would he attack her? What had she done to deserve this treatment? Sure she had been upset about him being with Astoria, and had kissed his best friend. But it wasn't the first time she had kissed Blaise. And he had caught them several times, but Blaise had always been the instigator. Daphne loved Draco too much to ever give him up, and here he was not even trying to salvage their relationship.

Blaise suddenly appeared then, grasping Draco's arm sharply.

"Draco, do not overstep your boundaries. You are forgetting, this is not your party, nor your home. Besides, you won't even hear the poor girl out. I kissed her, not the other way around. She had been upset, thinking you didn't love her anymore, and that you had moved on to her younger sister. She loves you asshole, don't give her up just yet without a fight. I took advantage of her sadness, OK?" Blaise had spun Draco to face him. Daphne stood still in shock, had Blaise just taken responsibility for her actions?

This seemed to wake Draco up, his head turned to Daphne, but she cowered further away from him. "Daphne?" he said in a small voice, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't know what came over me!"

It was too late though. No matter what Draco said, there was no chance Daphne could just forgive him after an episode like that. "Stay away from me Draco," she said in a small voice laced with fear, "Just go back to Astoria, she'll appreciate it. It's clear that she's had her eyes on you all night. Consider yourself a free man."

Draco looked at her with shock, sadness evident in his eyes, "Daphne – ".

"Just go!" her tears had started up fresh. Draco looked at her hesitantly. "GO!"

Draco now looked like he had been slapped in the face, "I'm sorry Daphne."

"I believe you, just please, leave me alone," she had turned away from the scene, unable to look at Draco's hurt face any longer. She could almost hear the pain in the air that had just evolved. There was a moment of silence, before Draco's footsteps could be heard walking a little away from the area, and a loud crack of apparition.

Daphne couldn't hold the pain in any longer. She sat on the bench behind her, not caring if her dress tore or got dirty. Nothing else mattered, except that she had lost the one thing that kept her hopes up in this war. Now he was probably going to go and do something stupid like ask for a suicide mission from You-Know-Who himself. She could only blame herself, as she was the one who drove him away. Daphne knew she could be boring, and often liked to follow simple routines and not go off the well-worn path, like her sister.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, but this only made her cry harder. It wasn't just Draco she had hurt tonight, but she'd also hurt Blaise by making him hurt his best friend, and by leading him on when she shouldn't have.

"Blaise…Blaise I'm so sorry," she sniffed. Blaise only nodded in response. "No, I mean it, honest. I care for you, I do. Believe me when I say that. But right now, I don't think I can just give up on Draco. I-I need to give him one more chance. Well, if he'll let me. If not, then maybe – "

"I don't want to be no second choice. I want to be your first choice," Blaise sighed. "But if it means waiting a year, just so I can have the chance to call you mine, then I'll do it."

Tears streaked down her cheeks, her dress was a mess, her hair was beginning to frizz in the night air, her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy.

And Blaise had to open his fat mouth and ruin it all. "You're beautiful, you know; even when you cry."

"Please, please stop before I change my mind," she smiled through her pain. He just nodded and gave her a sideways hug. "Probably time for everyone to go home now anyways."

An hour later, the ball room was clean as a whistle, her gown had been sent to the house elves for dry cleaning, and only a few choice people remained behind. Blaise stood to the side talking to the only other male in the room, Theodore Nott. To their right, waiting for Daphne were the other members of her dorm, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Cassandra Vaisey. Daphne wasn't very close with these girls, but if she needed some moral support, she wouldn't trust anyone else with the matter. The other girls, apart from Parkinson, gave her advice throughout her relationship. Pansy, however, was just jealous because she also held a major crush on the blonde bad boy. But Draco had never returned the feelings, luckily.

Daphne scrunched her nose up. Now she understood why her mom said she didn't look like a Slytherin. Looking at the other three girls made it obvious enough.

Millicent was a bulky girl, and she'd only fixed up her hair and make-up for this occasion. Normally she sported a nasty uni-brow and greasy dark brown hair, enough to make Snape jealous. Millicent's brown dress clashed horribly with said greasy hair, making Daphne cringe. Cassandra, being the only female to _ever_ make the Slytherin Quidditch team, was more of a tomboy. Her hair was short, just above her ears in a pixie-cut, and her dress was more of a pant suit. However, she managed to pull it off at least.

Pansy was the only one to come close at all to rivalling her in the looks department, minus her pug-nose and black spindly hair. Tonight however her hair was in a nice up-do, and her jade and white colored dress looked OK.

Before her friends could ask her what was wrong, she smiled again. "I need comfort food, and I need it now." Linking arms with Pansy she led the girls down to the kitchen. They had all agreed to stay the night, and were waiting on their house elves to bring them changes of clothes. The boys would be leaving shortly, but for now they followed the girls down to the kitchen.

Two tubs of ice cream later, the four girls were curled up on the extra four poster beds they had squeezed into her room.

"Daphne, do you think I could – "

"No Pansy. I don't even know if I fully want to break up with him just yet. Besides, if we do break up indefinitely, something tells me he's going to try after my sister first," Daphne groaned. Pansy just nodded. It was clear she had been about to ask if she could go after Draco. She was just so insensitive sometimes! OK, maybe all the time.

"Look, let's just go to sleep. I'm tired," Cassandra moaned from the next bed over, and Millicent grunted in agreement.

…

"Did you see?" she heard a whisper behind her.

"Yeah, he was _all over her_," the other girl giggled. "Too bad, there goes another catch!"

Daphne whipped around glaring the girl's down, knowing exactly who they were referring to, as their Slytherin ties were evident on their robes.

"Shut up you berks! He hasn't even been a catch for well over a year!" she nearly hissed at them.

It suddenly dawned on them who they were facing. Daphne Greengrass, seventh year Slytherin prefect, and ex-girlfriend of _the_ Draco Malfoy they had been referring to.

"Sorry Daphne," they both said in small voices before scuttling away. It had been like this since the Christmas party. Everyone saw Draco nearly fused with her younger sister the entire night, and they had been later caught in a broom cupboard together. It had been _their_ cupboard, the one they had always used. Daphne cried for three days after that, feigning girl troubles if anyone asked. She had even gone home for the holiday, which she hadn't done since first year when she missed her mother too much to stay in school.

Rumours began to fly then, that Draco had gotten Astoria pregnant, that they planned to elope, and a bunch of other bullshit. Astoria may be sly, but she wasn't a slut. If anything, she was a complete prude. You even mention the word sex, and she turns as red as a tomato. And anyways, Daphne knew Draco's biggest secret. He was waiting until marriage. It hadn't even been his mother's idea, like most boys. If anything, Narcissa Malfoy wanted him to dig his claws into a girl, and soon.

Daphne tried to go to her next class, but ended up getting so angry through her Draught of Living Death that she had spilled it onto the unsuspecting Hufflepuff beside her. Slughorn gave her another chance though, but she had to do so after class.

This year had been awful at school. Not only had Snape taken over the Headmaster position, but several Death Eaters took over some teaching positions. Alecto Carrow had been appointed 'Muggle Studies Professor'. This was said lightly, as it was more or less a compulsory brain-washing class against anyone who is a muggle or muggle-born. Her brother, Amycus Carrow took over Defence Against the Dark Arts. The class was now used to teach students Dark magic, and was compulsory to anyone above third year. At least Snape had the decency to put his foot down there.

Those two classes were now the most feared of all. A lot of the Gryffindors feigned being sick during those classes, using their stocks of skiving snack-boxes for good use. She had heard of the members of Dumbledore's Army being forced into hiding, and she feared the worst for her sister. Daphne knew her sister's friend Looney Lovegood was captured by the Death Eaters. She had heard Draco practically sobbing about it to Blaise, how she remained in the dungeons of his home and he could hear her cries as that vile Lestrange woman tortured her. He refused to tell her or Astoria about this, as Looney was Astoria's friend, and Daphne was her sister, and would most likely tell Astoria about it.

Which Daphne did.

At first Astoria denied her claims, saying she'd misheard or dreamt the matter. But when Daphne found Astoria crying in the bathroom the next day, she knew Astoria had confronted Draco.

Draco knew Daphne had something to do with Astoria's current situation. No one else would tell a traitor like her the news except her own sister. When Draco confronted Daphne about this, she coldly brushed him off and ignored him.

It seemed all was lost for the couple. Astoria couldn't even look at Draco without crying.

She was trying even harder now to help the efforts of Potter's stupid little club, or what was left of it. Half of them had been forced into hiding. Most knew they were in the Room of Requirement, but they also knew to keep their mouths shut about it. Sure most of their parents may belong to the Death Eaters, but that didn't mean they enjoyed having the Carrows teach at the school. If anything, they wanted them gone just as much as everyone else.

Astoria had almost been caught several times, but had luckily avoided it so far, thanks to Daphne and her fellow partners in crime. If she wasn't careful, she'd be in hiding soon enough.

Potions class was the only thing that kept her going. It seemed that Slughorn's mood was the only one not affected by the presence of the Death Eaters. Flitwick taught as though a Death Eater would kill him any moment and he stuck to all the basic spells, so as not to get sacked. McGonagall felt the need to show us the hardest Transfiguration spells she could muster, hoping to prepare us for the chance of a battle. All the other teachers seemed to be stuck between those reactions.

The bulletin board beside the Great Hall was filling with more and more faces each day. One section was done off for the members of Dumbledore's Army that were wanted, while the other was for missing families and students that were known to be Muggle-borns or part of the Order of the Phoenix. The biggest face on the board belonged to Harry. She could see the little disguised messages of courage that students had written that only those who believed in Harry could see.

This perturbed her to know that she could read them. Sure her father was a Death Eater. And yes, she was a Slytherin, raised to follow in her father's footsteps. But no way did she want a future of darkness and evil. Daphne was perfectly fine where she was.

Maybe she should have been in Ravenclaw.

Shaking her head, she moved into the dining area, and sat amongst the Slytherins. Their table was the fullest, seeing as there was rarely the chance for a muggle-born to be in Slytherin, let alone a member of Dumbledore's Army.

"Daphne?" a voice came from behind her.

Turning she saw Blaise. They had had a fight earlier the week over Astoria, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

"What Zabini?" she said tight-lipped.

"I wanted to apologize. I never should have told you to abandon the effort to save your sister. If it were my younger sister – "

"Save it Blaise. I forgive you, sit."

He did as he was told, pulling some food onto his plate. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and all eyes turned to the door. There in Alecto Carrow's grip was Astoria, fear evident on her face, but she kept her cool. Amycus had his hands around both Ernie Macmillan's and Anthony Goldstein's arm, neither seemed to struggle.

Daphne stood up the moment she saw her sister in that nasty woman's hand, but Blaise grasped her wrist lightly, keeping her in check. If she were to try to save her sister, he knew they would torture her. He couldn't let that happen. Daphne shook him off and began speed walking towards them. All eyes followed her from their table.

"What's going on?" Snape hissed from the Head Table.

"Headmaster, these buffoons thought they could sneak into my office, while I would have been down here for dinner, and let a few Nifflers run loose," the grotesque man sneered.

Daphne stopped in her tracks. Why would Astoria do something so _stupid_? She had to save her sister and fast. Quietly she made her way to the Ravenclaw table to Michael Corner, well known friend of Anthony Goldstein, and a member of that stupid club.

Sitting down, she hissed so no one else could hear. "We need a distraction, and we need it now. Please tell me you either have a decoy detonator, some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, anything!"

"How does some Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs sound?" he hissed back, not even questioning the reason behind why a Slytherin would venture to their table.

"Perfect!" she agreed.

Corner bent over slightly, so as not to draw attention to himself, and pointed his wand at his bag, banishing the fireworks across the floor, landing several under each of the House tables. Not even ten seconds later they began exploding and bursting from under student's feet.

The air began to fill with familiar shapes from Daphne's fifth year. Shocking pink Catherine wheels, fire-breathing dragons, spelled out profanities, long silver-star tailed rockets and plain firecrackers.

The Carrows began shrieking, throwing the three children out of their grasps and running as a fire-breathing dragon attacked them, setting their robes on fire. Pulling up her hood, to disguise herself, Daphne ensured the two Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff safely exited the Great Hall.

"Go!" she hissed at them. "The Room of Requirement, that's where the rest are, aren't they?"

Ernie looked at her in shock. "How do you – ?"

"I'm not the only one. Put up more precautions," Daphne sneered at him.

"Daphne, I – "

"Astoria, save it," Daphne glared at her sister, "No I won't tell our parents." Screams could be heard in the Great Hall, as students began to flee from the still exploding fireworks. "Look, just go. I'll visit you later tonight. What's the password this week?"

Astoria furrowed her eyebrows, "Hog's Head. And Daphne?"

"What?" Daphne snapped.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice, before grasping Ernie's and Anthony's arms and running up the stairs.

Daphne rushed down the hall then, making her way down to the Common Room, she did not want to be caught helping the students escape.

…

"Astoria!" she screamed. A jet of red light slipped past her ear, leaving a singed feeling in her hair. Cursing silently she ran to her sister.

Amidst the duels and debris, Daphne had finally located her sister. Being one of six Slytherin students to have remained in the school, students still looked at her in shock as she ran past.

"Daphne!" her sister cried back, wrapping her arms around her older sister. "I thought you'd left!" Daphne dragged Astoria into a small alcove, away from the fierce battle.

"Would I ever leave you?" Astoria raised her eyebrows, and her mouth began to open as if she were going to answer the question, "Listen. There may be times when I hate you; times when I want to rip your perfect hair off of your head. But you're my sister; I love you no matter what."

Daphne could see a few tears forming in her sister's eyes, but she ignored them. They didn't have time. "Astoria, get out of here, you're too young."

"But Daphne!" she cried in protest.

"Listen to me. If you ever want to be with Draco again," Astoria began to protest, "Don't argue, I know you do. The smart thing would be to leave, now. If his parents were to see you, you wouldn't even stand a chance. You've already fought bravely enough. And if something happens to both of us tonight, mum would die of heartbreak. At least give her a chance to have one daughter indefinitely. Don't take that away from her!"

Astoria began to cry. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are," looking out into the students; she grabbed a nearby arm of a member of Dumbledore's Army.

Zacharias Smith was a year below her in Hufflepuff, but Daphne didn't care. If he got her sister out safely, she'd be happy.

"Smith!" she yelled at him before he could scream. "It's Daphne Greengrass, shut up you moron! I need a favour!"

He looked at her out of curiosity, "Go on…"

"Get my sister to the Room of Requirement. She's too young to fight, she's not 17 yet. I don't want her here, she could die," Daphne looked at her sister.

Zacharias only nodded, grasping Astoria's arm he led the girl away.

"Just one more thing!" Astoria squeaked, before wrapping her arms in a hug around her sister. "Be careful," she whispered.

Daphne nodded, hugging her sister back before letting her go.

She watched them leave until they were out of her sight before re-joining the battle.

After a long period of time – Daphne couldn't recall how long, it could have been an hour, it could have been five – Daphne found herself amongst those in the Great Hall in the aftermath of the battle. She couldn't look to where Voldemort's body lay lifeless on the floor. Hell there were lots of bodies laid out in the room. It became too overwhelming for Daphne, and she left.

"Daphne!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, surprise etched on her face when she saw Draco standing behind her.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

"You stayed! I can't believe you. I thought you'd be smart like the rest of the Slytherins and go home. Like your sister!"

"I'll have you know, that fighting for what I believe is right is important to me. And I forced my sister to go home. For one, I didn't want her to have the chance of dying to, the chance of leaving my mother childless. For another, she might lose the chance to be with you if she had stayed."

Draco looked at Daphne. "Yet you stayed. I don't understand! You could have died, all for nothing!"

"It isn't nothing, Draco, it's what's right."

Draco suddenly pulled her in for a hug. "Promise me you'll never do something so stupid again. Please."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement; an order.

"I can't make that promise. But I can promise to do my best not to get killed," she smiled lightly. Draco could only nod in response, holding her tightly.

"Luna's alive. And free," he said quietly.

Daphne looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Looney – I mean, Luna Lovegood. My parents never told me that she had escaped along with Potter, Granger and Weasley from the dungeons back over Easter break. I knew that Potter and crew escaped, but I had always assumed the others hadn't as I was permitted from entering the dungeons any longer."

"Draco, that's wonderful!" she hugged him harder, "Is she here?"

Draco nodded. "She tried to fight Bellatrix, with the Weaslette. Mrs. Weasley stepped in and killed Bellatrix though."

"I have to see her, we'll talk later?" he nodded. Daphne ran back in the Great Hall minutes later. Families congregated throughout the room. Some were crying over lost family members and friends. The rest stood in stony silence. The Weasley's were hovering over several bodies that seemed important to them. Daphne recognized her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor from third year, Professor Lupin. The one who had turned out to be a werewolf. Beside him lay a woman with mousy brown hair. To their left lay the body of a red-haired young man, and upon closer inspection, Daphne recognized him as one of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. This made her heart clench. No one should die so young, it wasn't fair.

Daphne finally spotted Luna, sitting with a crying Ginny Weasley. Beside them lay another body.

Daphne stopped as all the breath left her lungs. She couldn't breathe. That couldn't be…

Running over, she pushed away anyone who tried to stop her.

"Astoria!" she screeched as she approached her sister lying on the floor. She was covered in cuts and bruises. "No!" Daphne's tears flowed easily. Picking up her younger sister in her arms, she hugged her close.

"What _happened_?" she screeched at the two younger girls, her voice cracking in the midst.

"Calm down Daphne, she's not dead. Just stunned," Luna said dreamily, sending Daphne's mind spinning. "She took on five stunners before she could reach the Room of Requirement to leave. Ginny found her on her way back into the castle."

Daphne looked down at her sister and began weeping as she recognized the tell-tale signs of her chest rising and falling with each breath that Astoria took.

Someone knelt down beside her, and she felt both Draco's and Blaise's hands on her shoulders. This calmed her, and her weeping slowly subsided.

Pulling out her wand, she began a few spells that McGonagall had taught her in her preparation for the battle. Minutes passed and finally Astoria awoke in her arms.

"You nitwit! You blubbering humdinger!" Luna smiled at Daphne's choice of words, "Never ever do this to me again. I thought you were _dead_!" Daphne screeched as she hugged her awoken sister.

Astoria chuckled at her sister. "I won't, don't worry." She smiled up at Draco, "Hello Draco."

"Astoria," he said somewhat stonily, but his lips betrayed him forming a smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

Daphne just hugged her sister harder, never wanting to let go.

…

"Daphne! Help!" Astoria wailed. "The zipper's stuck!"

Daphne followed her sister's voice into the room. Sure enough, Astoria was leaping around in her white dress trying to do up the zipper. "Are you a witch or not woman?"

Astoria blushed. "Right." Pulling out her wand, she hastily fastened the zipper and the buttons that followed.

Astoria turned to her sister. "Do I look alright?"

Daphne admired her sister's dress. With the corset framed top, and the simple elegance it had with flowing to the floor, Daphne had to admit her sister looked gorgeous.

Even though she was about to marry the man she had once loved.

"I'm so nervous!" Astoria frowned, "How did you get through the nerves?"

Daphne smiled. Looking down she let the ring on her left hand glint in the sunlight. "Simple, I remembered that I was marrying the man that I now love, that I wanted a family, and how much it all meant to me. And then I told myself, if anyone can do this, I can!"

"But you're lucky; Blaise dragged you away to a remote island and let only a select few guests attend! We've invited practically everyone in the Wizarding world!" Astoria glanced around nervously.

"Do you want a calming draught? I have two in my old bedroom?"

Her parents had insisted that Draco and Astoria marry on the grounds of their property. Daphne had not been back to the home in about two years, so she felt at home among the décor.

"Please."

A few minutes later Daphne was leading Astoria to the garden. Daphne's Slytherin green Matron of Honor dress flowed gently in the light breeze, sparkling in the summer sunlight; perfect day for a wedding.

At the end of the aisle stood Draco, handsome as ever. She had to restrain herself from jumping his bones. Daphne loved Blaise now, the best man. Not the groom.

Looking into the crowd, she spotted her mother, a little infant in her arms. Sevina Zabini was sound asleep in her grandmother's arms.

But that didn't stop her from still having those old feelings.

…

"Astoria, how does it feel? Sending your first kid to Hogwarts. I mean I'm on my second now, I know how it felt for me. But seeing as who you're married to, don't you fear for little Scorpius?"

Astoria nodded, "I've warned him. Due to his father's actions in the war, he will be ridiculed, if not hated. But he's strong. And he's got Sevina and Luka to back him up."

Daphne looked down at her oldest daughter, now in third year, and her son, beginning first year. Sevina's Ravenclaw tie hung loosely on her neck, while Luka remained terrified of the Sorting, just like any first year. Blaise held their youngest child, Aston, by the shoulder. The boy was just shy of nine years old and desperately wanted to join his siblings on the train to Hogwarts.

"Looks like there are a lot more Weasley/Potter's this year," Astoria commented.

Looking across the Platform, Daphne's eyes glanced over each family. There was Harry and Ginny, their youngest daughter having to be restrained from running onto the train. Her shocking red hair made her ancestry obvious. Her older brothers stood beside their father. Harry was talking to the youngest of the two, who stood in plain black robes; a first year as well.

Beside them was Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione, their two children by their sides, another in plain black robes, the other too young to attend. Further down was the sole Weasley twin, and his wife Angelina Johnson. Their twins seemed to be about to be reprimanded by their mother. Percy was there as well, with Audrey, a muggle-born Hufflepuff she remembered from Hogwarts, and their two children, one bearing a Hufflepuff tie, the other sporting a Gryffindor tie. Beside them stood the eldest of the Weasley children, Bill. Scars were still evident on his face from his brawl with Greyback. His wife Fleur was as beautiful as ever, and their children followed in the same suit, the eldest bore a Head Girl badge, and bright blonde hair that ran the length of her back. The seemingly middle child bore strawberry blonde hair and a mischievous smile, and the youngest, their son, obviously too young for Hogwarts.

"Have fun children," Astoria smiled at her own son, and then Daphne's. "Remember Scorpius and Luka. Just because your parents were in a house, doesn't mean you have to. Look at Sevina. She's in Ravenclaw while both her parents had been Slytherins! We won't disown you, not matter what anyone says. But we may take your dessert privileges if you're in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"Nah, she's kidding. We'll disown you," Daphne sneered in a serious voice. Scorpius and Luka looked at her in fear.

Astoria smacked her sister. "Stop that, you're scaring them!"

"You'll see, Scorpius will be a little Hufflepuff. Or better yet, Gryffindor! Mr. Malfoy will have a fit!"

"Or a heart attack," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Now now children, leave poor Scorpius alone!" Draco said, smiling down at his son. "We don't care what house you're in. But you see those Weasleys and Potters?" his son nodded, "Crush them in everything!"

"Draco!"

Draco gave his signature smirk, "Only kidding. Well, crush that little Rosie girl, Ron's daughter. He'd die if our son beat her at anything!"

"Is that the bushy-auburn-haired child beside Harry's son?" Draco nodded, "Oh do make friends at least Scorpius. That might shock Ronald more."

Scorpius grinned wickedly. Spitting image of his father. "I'll do my best mother."

"Oh my son, how I envy you in going to Hogwarts. If I had my time back – "

"No Draco, not now," Astoria glared at her husband. One thing she never enjoyed doing was talking about the war.

"Fine," he smiled, "Anyways son, have a brilliant time at Hogwarts. Have a good Sorting. Kick butt in class, and try out for Quidditch anyways. I mean, if they can let someone like Potter on the team his first year, they should let anyone – "

"Draco…" Astoria warned.

Draco smiled at his son again, "And give McGonagall a run for her money. Sevina here is too nice. She's giving the Greengrass name a beating."

Draco hugged Scorpius, and Daphne followed suit with Luka. "Same goes for you," she told her son with a smile.

The three children ran off then, leaving the four adults to laugh in their wake, restraining a crying Aston from escaping his father's arms. Minutes later their heads appeared outside of one of the windows, waving good bye. The four proud parents waved back in response until the scarlet train was out of sight.

…

_Dear mum and dad,_

_In case you wanted to know, I was sorted into Slytherin. I share a room with Luka, Albus Potter, Peter Jugson and Ben Underwood._

_Surprisingly I've become good friends with all of them. Peter's and Ben's parents incidentally had been involved with the … well you know. And naturally, Potter wants to be nothing like his father._

_The Weasley's seem to be a bit apprehensive around me. Especially the oldest Potter, James I believe? He seems to hate me as much as you said students would. But Albus has already told him off. Only a few of them have spoken kindly to me. The oldest, Victory? Victoire? I'm not sure of her name. The daughter of the part-Veela, she treats me like everyone else, I respect that. Her younger sister, Dominique, is the same._

_The only one seemingly torn between how to act is Rose. In just one night she'd already yelled at me, and then was kind to me. On the train she invited me into their compartment, but when we spoke of Houses she got flustered, threw her stupid book at me and marched out. She's in Ravenclaw, and close friends with Albus, so she'll probably warm up to me soon._

_Anyways, I must be off. I'm going to grab a school broom and try to practise on the pitch. You never know, eh dad?_

_Your son,_

_Scorpius_

…

_Hi mum and dad!_

_I'm in Slytherin! Happy? Of course you are! The hat told me I was brave, and strong like you guys were. But then the hat said something about my ambition to do well was far greater so off to the House of Snakes I went. Sevina won't really talk to me. Says I'm going to be evil. I'm not going to be evil, am I?_

_Anyways, Scorpius is in Slytherin with me! But I have Transfiguration in ten minutes, I better run, as I have no idea how to get there!_

_Love,_

_Luka_

_PS: Say hi to Aston for me!_

…

_Mum and dad,_

_Luka's in Slytherin. The prat. He's just doing it because he knows my Housemates will tease me for having a Slytherin brother. So like him._

_James Potter said _Hi_ to me today. Mum, we need some serious girl talk. Hogsmeade trip is on September 29__th__, can you come?_

_Bye!_

_Sevina_

_PS: Give Aston my love._

…

"They're here!" cried Luka as he ran down the stairs, his dress robes becoming messy as he billowed to the front porch.

"I'm not ready yet!" squealed Sevina from her bedroom.

"GAH!" was all Aston cried.

"Luka slow down child! Your poor clothes are messing up!" Daphne hissed from the dining room beside the porch.

The doorbell rang once more. It confused Daphne as to why the Potters and Weasleys insisted to drive over rather than Floo or Apparate. For now she ignored it, simply in shock of the fact they had actually shown up.

Scorpius and his parents had arrived around an hour ago, before the dinner party was supposed to begin. And now the rest of their children's school mates had arrived.

Opening the door, Luka invited each family member in. First was Bill and Fleur, followed by the recently married Victoire and Teddy, Dominique, Louis and his girlfriend Adriana, and they were closely followed by George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne. Following them were Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo, and then Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Finally, bringing up the rear was Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy. It surprised Luka to see Luna and Rolf Scamander and her two children, Lorcan, Lysander and Luciana along as well, and Neville, Hannah, Alice, Frank and Minnie behind them.

"Hello Daphne!" Ginny cried, "You got my note about our stragglers I see?"

"Yes, all is well! Come in, come in! The children are still getting ready. But the rest of your abnormally large family can wait for them in the den," Daphne smiled. "The adults can join me in the lounge down the hall!"

After hanging their cloaks, the family split. All the kids following Luka downstairs, while the rest followed Daphne.

"Happy Christmas Luka!" beamed Roxanne. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on the tanned-skin boy. He blushed in response, repeating the greeting.

Finally the others joined them in the room. Sevina had managed to curl her midnight black hair completely, in the way that James had confided in Luka that he loved, and her red Christmas-y dress made James' jaw drop slightly. Luka mentally applauded his sister on the effort. For five years now she had been trying to get James to notice her, and only in their seventh year had it finally begun.

Luka knew what had taken Aston so long. He was waiting for Lily to arrive, that way he could get dad to charm his tie to match the color of her dress. Now in his dress robes, he casually strode over to Lily in her navy blue dress and smiled, Lily grinned.

"We match!" she greeted. Aston smirked, she had noticed.

Luka began ignoring what was around him to listen to Roxanne, as apparently she had been babbling about her holiday so far. Luka liked Roxanne, don't get him wrong. But sometimes it was best to let her blow off steam before listening.

" – and I simply loved the present you sent me! You're so thoughtful!"

Luka had given her a brand new camera, as hers had broken back in November when they had spilled some potions that were in a…supply closet they were occupying. In return, Roxanne had given him a new set of boots, as his had been destroyed, forcing him to wear sneakers for the past few weeks.

Nodding his thanks, he looked around the room. It seemed everyone had begun to pair off. Couples were evident in the room. Dominique and Lorcan were snogging in a corner, while Molly held his brother, Lysander's hand. All of them were in sixth year, a year ahead of Luka. The twin's younger sister, Luciana, was in his year, and was currently in Albus' arms on one of the couches. They weren't the only one's paired off. It seemed each of Neville Longbottom's children were currently involving themselves with a Weasley. Fred was groping Alice's bum whilst she giggled and blushed furiously, and Lucy was smiling quaintly at Frank, as he laughed at one of her jokes. Minnie, the youngest, was playing chess with Hugo. Louis was the only one dating someone completely out of the circle, Adriana being from Beauxbatons. He had met her whilst visiting his grandparents in France. Rose was blushing as Scorpius whispered in her ear. It was obviously something very suggestive, and knowing Scorpius, probably raunchy, as even her ears had begun to glow red. Finally that left Luka's family. James was finally starting to notice Sevina, and Lily was in the 'annoy-the-person-you-fancy' stage, poking Aston in the ribs and winking at him. This left Luka to the wrath of Roxanne.

Luka smiled.

"DINNER RUNTS!" Blaise called.

"WE'RE NOT RUNTS!" Aston yelled back at his father.

"BLAISE SHUT UP YOU MORON, KIDS, DINNER'S READY!" Daphne called from the dining room.

Luka loved the dining room. Daphne's love for the Great Hall's ceiling had enticed her to charm it with the same spells. Currently the moon was beaming through the clouds down on their food. The room had been expanded with an undetectable expansion charm, and more tables had been added in to fit the crowd.

Sevina's hair sparkled in the moonlight, and James couldn't hold back any more. He leaned over and kissed her square on the mouth. Luka joined Scorpius in cat-calling, while Albus whistled at his older brother.

Several other couples looked at each other lovingly in the wake of the final joining of Sevina and James, leaving Luka to gag. Roxanne only laughed at his childishness, but pecked him on the cheek anyways. Blushing, Luka gave Roxanne a small smile.

Yes, Luka loved the moonlight.


End file.
